The White Tomb
by TheFabDonna
Summary: This story begins at HBP page 602 British version right before Harry breaks up with Ginny.. This is my version of the chapter The White Tomb. First story, please RR!


**The White Tomb (remake)**

This story begins at HBP page 602 ( British version ) right before Harry breaks up with Ginny.. This is my version of the chapter The White Tomb.

Harry looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Ron's face was screwed up as though the sunlight was binding him. Hermione's face was glazes with tears, but Ginny was no longer crying.

"Ginny, listen..." he said very quietly as the buzz of conversation grew loader around them and people began to get to their feet, "I was going to break up with you"

She said with a twisted smile "It was for some stupid noble reason, right?" '"It's been like… like something out of someone's else's life these past weeks with you, but I love you to much to let you go" She looked at him. "But you got to be careful, Voldemort used the people his enemy is close too. He already used you once, and that was just because you were my best friend's sister. So you will be in danger, if we keep this up and that was why I was going to break up with you."

"But then I realised something, I won't be able to keep these feelings secret and he will know, he is the best Legilimens the world have ever seen. He will know how much I love you, if we are together or not."

She looked away from him, over the lake. " I never gave up on you, " she said " not really.. I always hoped… Hermione told me to get on with my life, maybe go out with some other people, and relax a little bit around you. I never used to be able to talk when you were in the room, remember? And she thought you maybe would take a bit more notice of me if I were a bit more – myself. "

"Smart girl that Hermione." Harry said trying to smile. " I just wish I had asked you out sooner. "

"But you have been to busy saving the wizarding world." Said Ginny half-laughing. Harry looked at her, then he kissed her. "You know that I must chase him, right?"

She looked him straight into his eyes, " I know that you can't be happy as long you are not fighting Voldemort. Maybe that is why I love you so much." Harry saw that Ron was holding Hermione and stroking her hair as she was sobbing onto his shoulder, tears dripping from his own long nose.

Harry got up, turned his back on Ginny and Dumbledore's tomb and walked around the lake. Moving felt much more bearable than sitting still, just as setting out as soon as possible to track down the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort would feel better than waiting to do it.

**All the Scrimgeour talk goes as normal, cut to page 605**

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Hermione whispered. "Same as he wanted for Christmas." Shrugged Harry. "Wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore and be the Ministry's new poster boy. "

Ron seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, and then he said loudly to Hermione. "Look let me go back and hit Percy!"

"No, Ron." She said firmly grabbing his arm and kissing him on the top of his head. "Wow, Hermione. What did you do that for?"

Harry laughed. "Because I love you, Ronald!" Ron became speechless, Hermione grinned a little, though her smile faded as she looked up at the castle.

"I can't bear with the idea of never coming back here, Hogwarts was my second if not first home." She said softly. "How can Hogwarts close?" Ron leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "It will be okay, maybe it won't close." He said. "We're not in anymore danger here than we are at home, are we? It's just as safe here, maybe even safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What'd you reckon, Harry?"

"I'm not coming back, not even if it does open, at least not yet. Not before I have killed him!" Ron gasped at him, but Hermione said sadly "I knew you were going to say that. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, only because Dumbledore wanted me to." Said Harry "But it will be a short visit and then I be gone forever and never return there again."

"But where will you be if you don't go back to school and what about Ginny?" " I might go back to Godric's Hallow, and for Ginny. She knows that I always will love her, even if I'm not there to show her that." Harry muttered. He had had this idea in his head since the night of Dumbledore's death. "For me it started there, all of it. I just got a feeling that I need to return. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that"

"And then what?" Ron asked even though he already knew the answer. He was now standing close, close to Hermione. "Then I need to go and find the rest of the Horcruxes, it's my quest." Said Harry, his eyes upon Dumbledore's white tomb reflected in the water on the other side of the lake. "That is what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me about them, that's why I have been learning about Voldemort's past this past year. If Dumbledore was right, which I am sure he was, there are still four Horcruxes out there and I need to find them and destroy them and then go for the seventh part of his soul the one in his body. And I am going to kill him, make him pay for everyone, Cedric, my parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. And if I meet Severius Snape on the way" he added. "So much more better for me, so much more worse for him."

There was a long silence. Hermione kissed Ron again and Harry realised that no matter how dark times are, no matter how hard life is. There will always be some light in the dark. Ron broke the silence.

"We'll be there, Harry"

"What?"

"At your aunts and uncle's house" said Ron " And then we'll be with you wherever you go" Harry was shocked, this was something he hadn't expected. "No..." he said. " You have told us that once before, remember, The first time you were going after him, in our first year. You told us it was still time to turn if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?" Said Hermione.

She looked at Harry and smiled. "We're with you no matter what." Said Ron. " But mate, you're going to have to come round my mom and dad's house before we do anything, even Godric's Hallow.

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?" Harry looked at him started the idea that something as normal as a wedding still could exist seemed incredible and yet wonderful, just as Ginny were.

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that!" he said finally.

His hands closed automatically around the fake horcrux, but in spite of everything, in spite of the dark and twisting path he knew stretching in front of him, in spite of the final meeting with Voldemort he knew must come whether in a month, in a year or ten, he felt his heart lift at the thought that there still where on last golden day of peace and love to enjoy with Ron and Hermione as they were kissing each other carefully and with Ginny, the girl he knew he never would forget.


End file.
